Service provider networks transport network traffic associated with a variety of services, applications, and content. The network traffic may include voice, text, video and/or data. Service provider networks are sized and/or scaled in order to transport an increasing quantity of traffic that is sent by and/or received from an increasing number of users and/or content providers. Additionally, the increase in the quantity of traffic corresponds to an expanding demand for various types of services, applications, and/or content.
Unfortunately, the service provider networks transport content or services to user devices in a manner that is not always tailored to the user devices. Further, as the service provider networks transport the increasing quantity of traffic, the service provider networks do not always have the capacity to process the traffic in a manner that tailors the content or the services to the user devices.